falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
VBC: Largest Rally in Veld History
Largest Veld Separatist Rally in history This afternoon that largest ever rally in favour of the separation of Veldunium from the Empire took place in Poliquen with an estimated 1.3 million people attending as well as smaller scale protests taking place in cities and towns all across the State. The Rally was organised by several political parties, trade unions and businesses in the State. During the event speeches were made by the leaders of all of Veldunium’s pro-separatist parties as well from speeches from pro-separatist MVPs that belong to neutral or pro-empire parties, noticeably from the Veld branch of the Falleen Communist Party which has been known to be heavily divided on the issue in recent years. Chancellor Roosevelt said the following toward the end of his speech: In two week we will be voting on the biggest decision of our lives and we cannot let this go to waste! This is our chance to show the world that we can find our own path that we are ready to walk down it! Now, many from the remain campaign have tried to claim that we are isolationists, that we hate the Empire, that we hate the Emperor and that we hate the Falleens. Friends that could not be further from the truth. We have always stood by our cousins to the south, we have fought with them, bleed with them and died with them. From the Earth Revolution to the Golden Crusades we have stood by each other to fight for a simple principle: That no power should be forced on those that did not consent to it. Friends, we will always stand with our friends and that is exactly what the Poliquen agreement is about. It is not a document of isolation or of hate for Falleentium. It is a document of hope, of friendship and of peace. We will always work and together in trade and in our common defence but when it comes to of our lives and laws we believe that we can do things better with the Imperial Government. Every year we put in billions more than we take, anyone who tells us that we can’t make it, is to be perfectly honest, lying to you. So friends, I ask you to stand with me and vote for the Poliquen Settlement! The speech was met with thunderous cheers and was followed by the Chancellor and other political leaders from the state leading the rally into singing the Veld state anthem “Veldlandlied“ and the patriotic song “Auferstanden aus Ruinen.“ The police later thanked the rallies for their conduct and reported only 100 arrests for minor scuffles caused primarily by pro-empire demonstrators. Polls conducted before the rally have indicated that Leave campaign “Yes Veldunium” is ahead by eight points with 22% of those polled saying that had not yet made their minds up, leaving most analyst to believe that the State Chancellor’s speech may be enough to tip the result into a strong victory for the leave campaign. Results from our latest reader poll are as follows: *Leave: 43% *Remain: 35% *Undecided: 22% Category:The Imperial Constitution